leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Spell vamp
Spell vamp is a magical stat that converts a percentage of the ability damage dealt into health regained. Activated abilities that do not state they "apply on-hit effects" or modify your "next basic attack" will benefit from spell vamp.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3848328#post41386754 Spell vamp works off of activated item effects, , and abilities, regardless of the type of damage done. It is calculated from the damage dealt to the enemy after reductions such as magic resistance, armor or effects like . Increasing spell vamp Items * grants you +10% spell vamp, +20% attack speed, and +10% life steal until out of combat (30 second cooldown)|. +30 attack damage, +40 ability power. Passive: Basic attacks and spell casts grants +4% attack speed and +4 ability power for 8 seconds (stacks up to 8 times).|2600}} * * magic damage and slows the target champion's movement speed by 40% for 2 seconds (60 second cooldown).|3400}} * Champion abilities Note: Only the effect regarding the spell vamp of this abilities is shown. For full description and detail visit each champion page * grants 6% spell vamp, increasing by an additional 1% for every 6 bonus attack damage gained thereafter. * grants % spell vamp. * grants % spell vamp. * grants spell vamp. Masteries * grants spell vamp and life steal. Runes * Quintessences of grant spell vamp. Ability Drain Note: These abilities will heal the champion by a percentage of the damage dealt from their ability. These act similar to how spell vamp works, but unlike it, they have no penalty for being AoE abilties. * heals for of the damage dealt. * heals for 20% of all damage dealt to enemies, from any source, within the ability's radius. * heals for 10% (25% against champions) of the damage dealt. * heals for 100% of the damage dealt. * heals for 25% (75% against champions) of the damage dealt. * heals for 100% of the damage dealt. * heals for 80% of the damage dealt. * heals for 15% of the damage dealt. * heals for 40% of the damage dealt. Notes * passive effect will increase spell vamp effectiveness. * Abilities with natural spell vamp have their own spell vamp fully stacking with items, runes and masteries that provide spell vamp. * Spell vamp applies to all types of damage: magic, physical and true. ** There is a common misconception it only applies to magic damage, which is not true. * Spell vamp applies to nearly everything that isn't classified as an auto-attack. This is most abilities, but also includes activated item effects(e.g. ) and . ** On-hit damage modifiers (e.g. , aka "bonus" or "additional" damage), on-hit damage over time (e.g. and ) and abilities that apply on-hit effects (e.g. and ) are classified as auto-attacks, and will not apply spell vamp. Any physical damage dealt will trigger life steal, while any magic and true damage dealt trigger neither life steal nor spell vamp. ** A list of champion abilities on-hit effects that trigger spell vamp can be found here. * Area of effect (AoE) spells only apply 33% of the listed spell vamp. ** are classified as multiple single-target projectiles, and will apply 100% of your spell vamp. ** Abilities with both single-target and multi-target effects, such as and , will apply spell vamp depending on which effect occurs. In that, full spell vamp against a single target; or 33% against multiple targets. ** Single target abilities that apply splash damage will apply full spell vamp to the original target, and 33% to the splash damage. For example, with and . * Damage over time abilities (DoT) apply full spell vamp. (e.g. and ). * Does not work with the reflected damage of . It does, however, work with the reflected damage of and . * Healing reduction effects like , and reduce the health restored by spell vamp. See healing reduction for more information. Calculations Spell vamp is multiplied by total spell damage to determine the amount of health restored. Area of effect spells, however, only heal one-third the normal amount. :Examples: Dealing 300 single-target damage with 10% spell vamp will heal for 30. Dealing 300 area of effect damage with 10% spell vamp will heal for 10 for each enemy affected. Trivia The highest spell vamp value currently possible is attainable on using her on Twisted Treeline. This requires: * Attack Damage sources ** 150 AD - 2 s ** 95 AD - While at 30% hp or less ** 45 AD - ** 20 AD - nearby allied (aura) ** 40 AD - ** 35 AD - ** 38.25 AD - Marks of , Seals of Might and Glyphs of Might ** 10 AD - ** 4 AD - * AP ( 4|Rod of Ages}} |Seraph's Embrace}} |Force runes}} ) ( |Wooglet's Witchcap passive}} |capture two altars}} |Archmage}}) ** 171.76024438 AD - : Total Bonus AD:( |Akali's base AD}} |runes}} |Janna's Eye Of The Storm}}) |Warlord}} |capture two altars}} |Akali's base AD}} : Conversion: ( 6) 6 : Total: 126% (decimal of dropped) * Spell Vamp sources ** 20% - ** 20% - ** 6% - Quintessences of ** 3% - : Total: 49% * increases the given spell vamp, increasing the subtotal of 175% by 20%. Making the maximum spell vamp 210%. See also * Magic damage * Life steal * True damage References Category:Magic champion statistics cs:Spell vamp de:Zaubervampir es:Vampirismo de hechizo fr:Sort vampirique pl:Wampiryzm zaklęć ru:Магический вампиризм zh:法术吸血